


Who Said So?

by SEHO_Chaleur (orchidwai_hunho)



Series: FLASH FICS COLLECTION [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Trainee Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidwai_hunho/pseuds/SEHO_Chaleur
Summary: Both of them slowing falling for each other, but afraid to admit.





	Who Said So?

He still remember the time Yixing arrived. Junmyun looked at the mirror, amused with the reflection of his Chinese friend, dancing with sweat drenching his shirt. Yixing is like a little lamb, afraid of people but not afraid to stand up for himself.

His Korean was sloppy and unclear. Junmyun noticed the new boy immediately because, whenever he passed by the training room, no matter the time, the new Chinese boy was here. They weren’t fast friend. They weren’t friendly. They barely acknowledge each other existence by nodding.

Till Junmyun decided to take him in.

 

“Hey, practising?”

The obvious question doesn’t make Yixing stop dancing. He smiled and nodded, wishing the Korean boy would just do his business and leave him alone.

“I’m Kim Junmyun.”

Actually, Junmyun doesn’t need to introduce himself. Yixing knew this popular Trainee. Yixing stopped dancing. He noticed the Korean boy right on the first day. Every other trainee seemed to look up to him.

“I’m Zhang Yixing.” Yixing said in Korean.

 

“Your Korean is sloppy.”

Yixing took it hard. He is trying. It’s only has been a few months in Korea. He has no idea how to write or read Korean. He could only converse what he needed in Korean, like the dishes, the simple routine question.

“I’m sorry. I am trying to help you.”

 

Yixing looked at the Korean boy with questioning eyes.

“I want to help you learn Korean.”

 

Just like this, they teach each other their mother languages.

* * *

 

“You’re too slow.” Junmyun laughed.

Junmyun seemed to be always laughing whenever he’s with Yixing.

“Aniya.”

Even his denial is funny to Junmyun.

 

“I don’t understand.”

“What?” Junmyun tried to control his laugh. Yixing expression is serious.

“Why are you laughing at me? It doesn’t feel good.” Yixing seemed sad. It makes Junmyun soft. He doesn’t laugh anymore.

 

*“Bie Nan Gou.” (*Don’t be sad)

Junmyun attempted at Chinese. His Chinese is even worse than Yixing. But he still hasn’t received the official order to learn Chinese. Even though Junmyun know learning basic thing is important.

“Your Chinese is good.”

“It’s worse than your Korean.”

 

They just sat there, opposite to each other, their eyes meeting.

In that moment, Junmyun felt something, his face felt a little hot. But he doesn’t remove the contact. Yixing smiled. He felt hotter.

“Thank you for looking after me.” Yixing meant what he said. He doesn’t have any friends in Korea. He will always be thankful for Junmyun for what he did in these past few months.

 

“Let’s get Pizza. My treat.” Junmyun said casually. He knew the Chinese like the cheese.

“You treat me last time too.”

“So what? I want to.”

“Okay…” With heavy feelings, Yixing got up.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“Yixing!” Junmyun knew he shouted really loudly but he doesn’t care.

“Hey…” With a tray in his hand, Yixing came to Junmyun. It doesn’t feel awkward when they’re surrounded by friends.

“Sit with us.” Junmyun said brightly to Yixing and Yifan.

“It’s chinese dish.” Jongin said besides Junmyun. Yixing glanced at the space between Junmyun and Jongin. Actually, he is bothered by the lack of space between them.

“Yeah, you like the sweet and sour pork?” Yifan said, bumping his shoulder slightly with Yixing.

 

Junmyun’s smile grew awkward. He see everything. He notice everything about his feelings. The warmth he felt whenever he is close to Yixing. The sweet feeling whenever Yixing smiled down at him. He knew he doesn’t stand a chance with Yixing. Yixing is always together with Yifan. And look at their height difference, they matched each other so well. And Junmyun felt like he is outsider when he is with Yixing and Yifan as both chinese sometimes talked in foreign language he couldn’t understand.

He tried to learn the language his best but, his progress is too slow.

 

“Hyung, peel it for me.”

“Why?”

“My fingers hurt.” Jongin is being lazy. Junmyun just laughed as he took the orange in Jongin’s tray.

 

“Lazy bastard.” It just came out of Yixing mouth.

“Wow did you just curse me in Korean?” Jongin is now laughing. He was cursed by the Chinese dancer but he found this really funny.

“When did you learn those words?” Junmyun is now too laughing.

But Yixing doesn’t feel like laughing. He felt annoyed. He felt annoyed by people laughing at him. Sometimes, it’s just too frustrated.

 

“I’m leaving.” Yixing left his unfinished food and confused friends on the table. He went to the only place he felt familiar.

Practise room.

Just after 30 seconds he is in the room, he heard the door being opened.

 

“Yixing, were you angry? I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I… I’m sorry to make you feel this way.”

“What way?” Yixing is too angry to just let this go. When he’s serious, he want Junmyun to be serious. He looked at the Korean who is slightly looking down, ready to run away.

“This way. Like now.” Junmyun pointed at Yixing.

Yixing found this gesture too cute. Sometimes, every little gesture Junmyun makes him smile. Like now. Or like when he was hungry and his dishes weren’t served fast enough. He couldn’t stay angry at this Korean singer.

 

“Next time, don’t peel other people’s oranges.”

“Jongin is not stranger.”

“But he could do it himself. Don’t spoil him.” It was a weak excuse.

“Okay.” But Junmyun doesn’t question him further.

“Okay?”

“Okay. Now, are you still not feeling good?” A wide grin returns to Junmyun’s face.

“No. Now that you promise.”

 

A hot feeling returned to Junmyun again. Sweet and hot. He is now familiar with this feeling as Yixing smiled down. Everything is good.

 

* * *

 

If someone were to collect all the sweat and the tears spilled in this special Trainee room, a new ocean would have formed. Junmyun sat alone with his back against the wall and he hugged his own legs.

“What are you doing?”

 

_His favorite smell._

Junmyun doesn’t need to move his eyes to meet with Chinese boys. He know by memory, by heart that the voice and the smell belongs to no other than Zhang Yixing.

“Something you don’t know how.”

“What?”

“Resting.”

 

Junmyun, without thinking anything, tilt his head to rest on Yixing’s shoulder. Thinking hurts his head. Now he want to act, not think.

“What are you…” Yixing voice faded. He was a bit startled at his friend’s head on his shoulder.

Junmyun is sleepy. He woke up at 5 and he practise dancing for 3 hours straight. But his heart isn’t slowing down. He convinced himself that that’s only because he danced really hard. But it’s already 30 min that he dance. He knew he is lying himself. He knows what make his heart beat this fast. But thinking hurts his head.

“Sleepy. Just for awhile.” Junmyun murmured.

_Warm._

_Yixing is really warm._

 

* * *

 

The salty air and the warmth of sun stripped all the stress go away. They decided to come to beach, leaving practise, leaving school. Even if it were only for two days, Junmyun is looking forward to this short trip with his friends, of course, including Yixing.

Junmyun kept his blush to himself when he saw Yixing is wearing the hoodie he gave yesterday. They are publicly wearing the couple hoodie.

 

“Why are we wearing the same hoodie?” Yixing said.

Junmyun kept his nervous heart calm.

 

“You like blue.”

“Yeah.”

“I like blue.” Junmyun said like it’s the most normal thing best friends do for each other.

“It’s not the answer.”

“It was on buy 1 get 1 sale. We both like blue so, I thought why not?” Junmyun shrugged.

 

“Really?” Yixing was half-convinced. He felt happy when Junmyun buy him something like this but he also felt his burden. Like he is living off Junmyun. Most of the time they went out for dinner, Junmyun paid for them, the whole group of friends.

“I will pay you half.”

Even though Yixing knew Junmyun is rich but he just can’t kept accepting things for free.

 

“Nevermind.”

“No. How much is that?”

“Do you really have to be like this?”

All the fluttered feeling inside Junmyun is gone. It’s just a hoodie. It was kinda expensive but it’s his heart. It wasn’t on sale he had to shopped for 2 hours to get the hoodie of his taste but it’s also his heart. Why can’t Yixing just accept it?

“Jun…”

“I don’t want to talk.” Junmyun quickly remove his hoodie as he walked away from Yixing towards his shared room with Jongin.

 

“Jun… it’s cold.” Yixing followed Junmyun. But Junmyun is still ignoring Yixing.

“Come on, you can’t stand being cold.”

 

Yixing is right. Junmyun is now shivering. He got only Tshirt underneath the hoodie.

“I’m sorry. Put it on. Okay?” Yixing grabbed Junmyun’s hoodie from his hand. Junmyun is still holding onto the hoodie so they are like playing a tug of war with Junmyun’s hoodie.

“I gave you because you’re my friend. Because… because I like you. As… as a friend.” Junmyun forgot about the cold in this moment.

 

It is the truth he has been holding inside. The fact that he likes Yixing but he mixed his truth with lies. He doesn’t like Yixing as a friend. He likes Yixing as a lover.

“Okay.”

 

Junmyun with a nod, put his hoodie on again. He felt Yixing’s hands rubbing his sides to make him warm. Yixing doesn’t know being close with him, is enough warmth for Junmyun.

 

* * *

 

 

Two beanies were in front of Junmyun before he knew it.

“Here, take it.”

 

“For me?” Junmyun picked them up, inspecting them closely.

“Take one you like.”

“They’re the same.” Junmyun’s smile grew as he knew what is happening.

“One is red. One is black.”

“I can see that.” Junmyun teased a little. Yixing is now blushing and it is the cutest thing he saw today.

 

“Just take one.”

 

“Wow. I am gonna keep it forever.”  
“You will have to throw it away when it’s worn out.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Why?”

Unsure of himself, unsure of this situation, Yixing asked.

 

“Because it’s the only present you gave to me. I need to keep it nicely.”

“Don’t store it away. I gave you to wear it.” Yixing smiled down at his friend. Sometimes his friend doesn’t seem like his friend but his… _boyfriend._

“But…”  
“I can just give you more later…” Yixing couldn’t keep his face straight as he left Junmyun with a black beanie. He was so embarrassed just to look at Junmyun so he forgot he is letting Junmyun to choose a color.

 

“Ah… whatever. I gave him.”

A smile persist on both of them whole day.

 

* * *

 

The pain from his right knee is unbearable as Yixing crouched down on the floor, releasing a loud moan. All the trainers focus on him. Everything is chaotic. Most fellow trainees look at Yixing with pity and concern. Because a trainer down with pain ends with two possibility; one as trainee life is over and another as hospitalized for so long that he is eliminated from the monthly evaluation.

 

“Isn’t he always training with weights on him limbs?”

“Maybe he overdid it.”

“What a waste of talent.”

 

Junmyun’s eyes follow those whisper with murderous stare. As soon as they are met with Junmyun, all the commotion dies down.

“Let’s get a doctor first.” Yifan’s loud voice entered the room.

 

“I will get the pain reliever spray.” Sehun offered. Junmyun got one from his bag. He gave Sehun a thankful nod because he couldn’t think of it. He couldn’t think of anything. The pained expression on Yixing’s face is torturous.

Junmyun handed the spray to Sehun. He is incapable of doing useful things. He is in shock. He knew Yixing was practising hard, harder every day. But… he never thought…

 

When the male nurses came and carried Yixing away, Junmyun could only stare him in tears.

“J-jun… don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

Yixing managed to say something to Junmyun even in the midst of pain. Junmyun felt more stupid and more useless. He knows only to cry. He is so useless. _Why couldn’t he be more supportive of Yixing?_

Why?

 

* * *

 

Junmyun collect all of his might to go see Yixing at the hospital. It has been two days. Their friends said he will be discharged on fifth day and he has to take a complete rest for a month. 6 months before he continue dancing with weights again.

It must be a big blow to Yixing. He know how Yixing must be feeling, to a dedicated dancer like him.

 

Junmyun is afraid to see Yixing like this because he has no consolation. He has nothing to offer. But he wants to see Yixing.

He is in the hospital. He knew the room number, their friends has a loose mouth.

He opened the door to see Yixing but, he does not see _only_ Yixing.

 

There is also Yifan.

Junmyun’s grip on the doorknob has tightened over the position of Yifan and Yixing just between the door. Yifan is on Yixing bed. Yixing is sitting by leaning on Yifan’s body. Both of Yifan’s hands are each side of Yixing, supporting him. Both of them are smiling.

It’s the view shattered all the hopes of Junmyun he had for Yixing and himself. He quickly close the door, unwilling to see this another second.

* * *

 

 

Yixing is going crazy. Junmyun had never ignore him completely like this before. Even when they both weren’t familiar during earlier days, he always get a nod from Junmyun.

Now…

 

Junmyun is having fun talking with his other  _ dongseng  _ in the cafeteria, not giving him a look. Yixing stood tall in front of Junmyun, Jongin who is sitting just next to Junmyun, looked up. It’s not Jongin’s attention he want. He continued staring at Junmyun. There’s one thing Junmyun doesn’t like. It’s making a fuss in public.

 

“I got a call.” Junmyun is quick to excuse himself.

Yixing couldn’t believe how fast Junmyun to run away. It has been a month since he discharged. Junmyun never came to hospital. But it’s understandable, Junmyun must have been busy. But, this… this is not understandable.

Did he do something to offend Junmyun? No. He is a little dumb, Yixing knows himself but he really hasn’t done anything. Junmyun didn’t talk to him, how could he offend him? 

 

“Did something happen?” Yifan asked, confused at how unnatural Junmyun excused himself.

“I don’t know.”

“Weird.”

“I know.” Yixing said frustratingly.

 

“I am going after him.” Yixing decided. He put down his lunch and followed Junmyun. He missed Junmyun. If he did something wrong, even if he doesn’t know it, he is willing to apologize as long as Junmyun would laugh with him, talk to him like before again.

 

“Jun…” He called with hope when he saw the back of Junmyun. Junmyun seemed to stop a little but his pace got quickened.

“Junmyun!” Yixing ran. He must settle this today.

 

“I can’t run. My legs hurt.” He played a card, hoping it would suffice for him to win against Junmyun.

It works! Junmyun isn’t running anymore. Junmyun looked back a little, his eyes on Yixing’s legs. Yixing tried to look hurt as he made his way to Junmyun.

“You need to rest.”

It was directed at him for the first time in a month!

Yixing can’t let himself happy because Junmyun still isn’t looking at him. He’s avoiding his eyes.

 

“Why are you ignoring me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Junmyun, you are not fooling anyone.” Yixing tried to face Junmyun who is keeping trying to face another direction.

“...”

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Just go, Yixing.” The name sounded really strange on Junmyun’s lips. It’s not familiar Yixing anymore.

 

“I am sorry. I don’t know what I did. But I’m sorry. Junmyun please, just… look at me.” Yixing is at the end of his wits. He doesn’t know what to do anymore.

“You did not do anything wrong.” Junmyun finally looks at him, his eyes are sad but Yixing does not know the meaning behind those sad eyes.

“Jun…”

“Yixing, do you like Yifan?”

 

Junmyun has been asking this question in his mind for so many times. It just got out of his mouth.

“Yifan?”

“Nevermind. Why did I even ask that. Let’s just go.” Junmyun suddenly realized that he did something he shouldn’t have done.  _ What was he thinking? _

“No. What about Yifan?”

“Yixing, I don’t want to talk about it.” Junmyun is suddenly walking again, avoiding Yixing’s gaze.

 

But Yixing is not letting this go. If this matter is going to the direction as he thinks,...

“DO you want to know if I like Yifan?”

 

After a pause, Junmyun finally said with a smile.

“You like him, don’t you? He likes you too, right?” 

Yixing decided that no matter what, he is not letting such sad smile reach on Junmyun’s face again. Because it made him want to punch someone who made Junmyun smile like this.

 

“Who said so?”

“I…” Junmyun was muted. It’s not a gossip. It’s just his… speculations. He just… thought.

“I don’t like Yifan. Yifan doesn’t like me. We are just friends.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Unlike us.” Yixing can’t let his feelings hidden anymore. Not when he saw a glimpse of what he thought was feelings for him. With a fire in his heart, a fire that has been slowly burning for so long that it is eating him insides out.

 

“Oh. Huh? Us?” Junmyun was startled. What is Yixing saying?

“Do you have something to say?”

“What? Me? No.” Junmyun took one step back. Yixing seemed different when he took a step forward Junmyun. Junmyun was happy when Yixing said he and Yifan are just friends. But he also said something that has double meaning. Junmyun is afraid. He is a coward since young. But he felt like a coward even more right this moment.

 

“If you don’t have… then listen to what I am about to say.”

 

“Kim Junmyun, I like you. Not as a friend, not as a brother, but as a lover. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

 

Junmyun thought… he never thought… he is not thinking... 

How did this happen?

Is this real? Is he dreaming?

 

“Junmyun, say something.” 

 

“Yixing, can you… repeat? Just one more time.” Junmyun has to. He has to. If not, his heart is about to explode.

 

“I want you to be my boyfriend.”

 

“You… want what?” Junmyun’s eyes are so wide that Yixing found that cute at the same time funny.

 

“I like you, Junmyun. I like you.” Yixing finally is smiling, he close all the distance between them by pulling Junmyun into his embrace.

“Do you like me?” Tightening his hug, Yixing asked. Junmyun wanted to nod. He wanted to say yes, but he couldn’t. The hug is too tight. And it’s how Junmyun knows it’s not a dream.

 

Junmyun push Yixing back little to look up at the Chinese, feeling a little emotional and happy, his eyes are glistened with tears.

“I have been liking you for so long. How could you not notice that?” Junmyun teased.

“I… You knew I am an idiot.”

“Yes, you are.”

 

“But from today, you are my idiot.” Junmyun is in Yixing’s embrace again. Yixing let out a satisfied laugh, rubbing Junmyun’s back, knowing he found the one. The one that will always got his back, the one that will make him happy. The future is unknown for both of them. But Yixing just want to focus on the ‘now’.

Now, they’re happy. And that’s what matter most.

**-END-**

 

 

 


End file.
